


Christmas With Crowley: Withdrawn

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Christmas With Crowley [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Blood Addiction, M/M, Reader-Insert, Regret, Sad Crowley (Supernatural), Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Crowley watches Y/n, regretting his actions and trying his hardest to stay away from the human blood. But how long will that last?





	Christmas With Crowley: Withdrawn

** _18th December 2013_ **

“Yea-just put them down there, please”.

Crowley watched from across the street as y/n signed for the package, the men taking the box into the house and leaving after a few seconds.

He’d messed up. 

Bad. 

But he just couldn’t stay away.

His soul, or what used to be his soul, was calling out to y/n.

He laughed at himself, scolding himself for being so pathetic and weak.

He was the King of Hell, the most powerful demon there was. 

He ruled over all the others.

Yet, now, he had lost control, and fallen in love with a human. 

He was hooked on human blood, and didn’t care for much besides y/n.

The rage was building. But the strongest thing he felt was sadness. 

Sadness and grief because he had lost y/n, all due to the fact that he was a demon. 

It was his very existence that had been his downfall. And that was the worst thing.

Sighing, Crowley resigned to just watching y/n from afar that day, not a single thought about the human blood he was craving crossing his mind, the despair blanketing everything.

Y/n began opening up the box, piercing the tape with scissors, when the door swung open, the cold breeze hitting his back.

“God’s sake, Chelsea. Close the fucking door”.

The door quickly slammed shut, Chelsea shivering and shaking the snow off her, hanging the coat in the closet, before coming back into the living room.

“Ooh, same clothes, I see. Stayed over did you?”

She began blushing, biting her bottom lip and giggling.

“He was amazing. Like-honest to god-best sex ever. His cock-fuck-this Jensen guy’s cock was thick as hell. I mean, he was long. But he was so fat. And when he went inside me, the stretch and the way he filled me. It was like heaven. And his skin was so soft and smooth. He was fucking into me, and I just couldn’t stop stroking him. Oh! And his eyes were so perfect. Green as hell. And the freckles. Urgh! I never thought I’d be so infatuated, but this guy was stunning!”

Y/n watched, smiling, but sad at the same time. 

He had a perfect guy too. 

But that was all ruined, seeing as he was a demon.

“How was your night with Crowley?” she sang, nudging him with her elbow.

“Stop”, he chuckled, pushing her away slightly.

“It was-honestly-kind of a mess”.

Chelsea’s face grew serious, frowning and sitting beside him.

“What did he do?”

“What? Oh-nothing like that. He just-well…”

Y/n debated telling her. 

Sure, she’d most likely believe him. 

Chelsea was open minded, and more often than not believed in the supernatural.

But at the same time, would she really believe in a demon?

Ghosts and spirits were one thing.

But demons were a whole other mess.

Deciding against telling her just now, he made up a random lie, hoping she’d buy it.

“He just wanted sex, I guess. I said no. He stormed out. Hasn’t called since”.

Shrugging, he looked away from her, avoiding her eyes and pulling out the inflatable Santa and reindeer from the box.

He blew it up, Chelsea busying herself in the kitchen and contacting Crowley, hoping the man would answer so she could give him a piece of her mind.

Crowley sat outside, watching as Chelsea exited the car and ran in, the snow covering her within a few seconds.

He wanted to go up to the door and knock. Explain himself. Make y/n realize that there was no danger. No risk of getting to know each other better.

But who would ever believe a failure of a demon?

He began shivering, the withdrawal from the human blood hitting him.

He needed a fix. 

Right now.

But he couldn’t tear himself away from y/n.

The sweating and panting began, shivering in the cold as he tried to watch through the window, catching glimpses of y/n every now and then, smiling at the slight joy on the man’s face.

It wasn’t until his phone began ringing, that he took his attention away from y/n, rummaging through his pocket and looking at the screen.

His hands were shaking violently, but he made out the name-Chelsea.

Crowley figured y/n would most likely have told her something. 

Maybe she now knew that he was a demon. 

Maybe not. 

But either way, he couldn’t deal with her shouting just now.

He switched it off completely, sitting against the tree, and resuming his task of watching y/n.

“Chels! It’s done. Come out and hold the ladder. Cos I’m not falling and dying tonight!”

He dragged the individual reindeer and Santa out, the sleigh and bag of presents last, as he placed them in the snow.

Walking around to the back yard, he pulled the ladder out of the shed and carried it around the house, propping it up against the wall and making sure it was steady.

“Chels! Hurry up!”

“Coming!”

She ran out, dressed in her coat, a scarf, gloves and boots.

Y/n looked her up and down and tilted his head at her.

“Really? I’m here in my sweatshirt waiting for you. And you’re gonna dress up?”

“Hey, don’t take out your anger on me. I get he might have hurt you. But I did nothing. Now, stop being a moron and get up there”.

Y/n sighed, knowing she was right and mumbled an apology, Chelsea smiling at him and passing up the sleigh and sack.

He tied them to the roof, placing the Santa, the reindeer, and the reins connecting them all once he was done, and making sure they were properly held down.

“I think that’s done. Does it look ok?”

Chelsea walked to the middle of the road, looking at the light up inflatable figures and admiring how good it all looked.

“Perfect!” she yelled back, y/n letting out a relived sigh and climbing back down.

With his back turned, Chelsea saw the perfect opportunity and made herself a little snowball, throwing it in y/n’s direction and hitting his back with accuracy.

“What the fuck?”

He turned, scowling at her as she giggled.

Y/n’s scowl quickly faded, and was replaced with a cocky grin.

“Oh shit!”

Chelsea began running as y/n made over five snowballs within a minute and started shooting them in her direction.

They ran around in the snow, screaming and yelling, until y/n got a little cold, quickly rushing inside and getting changed, coming back out with some gloves and sitting on the ground.

“We got any carrots?”

Chelsea shrugged, assuming they most likely would.

“Snowman?”

Y/n nodded, Chelsea getting up to get the carrots, while he began collecting snow, wanting something to distract him from his thoughts.

Crowley watched as y/n brought out the reindeers and Santa, getting the ladder and beginning to tie them down to the roof.

He couldn’t help but want to scold y/n.

It was freezing cold, and yet all he was wearing was a sweatshirt, a pair of sweatpants and some slippers.

He almost rushed out when he saw y/n slip for a second, but he recovered quickly. 

Crowley couldn’t help but be proud that y/n wasn’t a useless moron.

He watched as y/n and Chelsea had a snowball fight, wishing he could get involved. 

He’d never had a snowball fight before. 

He’d never played with anyone like this before, just having fun for the sake of it.

He should’ve controlled himself yesterday. Kept his hunger and need for blood suppressed. But once again, he managed to mess it up.

The snowman y/n was building kept falling apart, the second layer of the body sliding off the first.

After watching for a couple of minutes, Crowley snapped his fingers, the two pieces sticking together, y/n admiring ‘his work’.

When y/n glanced back, feeling someone watching him, Crowley quickly disappeared behind the tree, snapping his fingers and taking himself back to the hotel room.

He quickly realized his body was drenched in sweat, his suit clinging to him, his body shaking violently and his head aching.

Snapping his fingers, his body was left naked, the hairs all over his chest, legs and cock, sticking to his skin, wet and sweaty.

He had to keep the away from the blood. 

Just for today. Then it’d get easier.

Once he overcame this, he’d be able to get y/n back.

That’s what he told himself for the next few minutes, crouching against a wall as his fingers dug into his arms, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

He rushed over to the bed, the drawer flying open as he grabbed the syringe, loading it up with the blood and jabbing it into his arm, letting the fluid spread all over his body, his cells no longer screaming at him for what they needed.

Crowley’s breathing evened out, his body now still, and his head clear.

That only lasted for a few seconds, all the human emotions once again washing over him, the feeling of uselessness arriving in tonnes.

Settling under the sheets, Crowley cried himself to sleep that night, knowing his only chance for happiness, his only chance for love, was gone.

All thanks to him.


End file.
